Best preparing for the exams
by Arisa Takutomo
Summary: Aoi has to prepare for her exams. She has to compose a song but she doesn't know how. The practice has been ended and Shindou is heading home but Aoi tries to catch him up se could ask for his help. (REQUESTED BY SHIRANAI ATSUNE)


_Heeey! Shiranai Atsune, here you go! One of your requests! Shindou x Aoi story. ^^_

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN GO. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO IT'S RIGHT OWNERS._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Shindou P.O.V.**

Practice was over and I was taking my water bottle and towel from Aoi. ''Thank you, Aoi!'' I said politely. ''You're welcome, Shindou-senpai!'' Aoi smiled to me and I smiled back. _And like this every day… I would like to be in Tenma's place, he is always around Aoi and all… Akane is taking pictures again. -_-'' Jeez, can she stop doing that? It's getting pretty annoying. _While I was thinking, Tenma took his water bottle and towel from Aoi and started chatting with her. I liked her for a while now. I got a little problem – I wanted to confess to her but she was always with Tenma or Midori.

**Aoi P.O.V.**

''Shindou-senpai seems down, I'll go talk with him.'' I said to Tenma who was cheerfully talking about some café. I started walking Shindou-senpai's direction. ''Are you ok?'' I asked with a little sound of worry in my voice. Shindou was sitting in front of me and drinking his water. ''I'm fine. Why would you think that I'm ill or something?'' He answered and I noticed a little blush on his face. ''Oh, then… Why did you seem down lately?'' I asked. _Yeah, just ask that now! Jeez, start thinking before you think Aoi, this is not funny at all… Why still I wanna be honest with him? I never wanna be this honest with Tenma or Shinsuke…_

'' I…Um… How do I should put this…? I was thinking about something lately. You know intense thinking and all…'' Shindou answered after a while.

''What were you thinking about exactly? You don't need to answer if it's too personal.''

''Hmm? Sorry, I was thinking again.''

''What were you thinking about?''

''Just… stuff.''

''Oh, really? Then why are you blushing?''

''What? Oh, that… Well I was thinking about you and your work as a manager.''

''What about it?''

''Nothing. You are just doing a really great job by treating us like your family…''

''Oh, thanks! As expected from you, Shindou-senpai!''

''Heh, it was nothing… Aoi, you are blushing.'' Shindou looked up to me and turned around walking to the clubroom to change. In that moment Tenma and Kirino came closer to us to hear what we are chatting about. ''Nee, Aoi-chan, we are going to that new café. Kirino-san, Tsurugi and Shinsuke are coming. You gonna come with us right?'' Tenma asked when I turned around to face them with my red face. ''Thanks about the invitation but I have to study for my exams. I need to write a song and all…'' I replied and sadly smiled to them. I needed to prepare for my exams. ''By the way, if you need any help with that exam, you could ask Shindou. He knows anything about music. He even could help you to compose the song.'' Kirino-san said and smiled. ''Arigatou, Kirino-san. How did you know what I was about to ask?'' I asked and Kirino-san winked. ''My intuit worked.''

''Thanks! Where does Shindou-san live? I haven't been in his house.''

''It's…Oh, you could catch him if you run fast. He is about to leave. Look!'' Kirino pointed to the school gates and I nodded. I took my bag and ran to the gates. ''Bye!'' I yelled at minna and look for Shindou-senpai.

_Damn, he walks fast. Which turn? Oh, there he is! _''Shindou-senpai!'' I yelled as I ran forward. I avoided some students and some old ladies and took the turn where Shindou-senpai was turned.

**Normal P.O.V.**

''Did Aoi ran after Shindou-san?'' Kariya came closer to Tenma and Kirino who were looking at Aoi. ''Yep.'' Tenma answered to the question.

''Are they two dating or something?''

''KARIYA!''

**Shindou P.O.V.**

I was peacefully walking home when someone bumped into my back and fell with a little scream. I lost my balance for a second too but I stayed on my legs ''Are you ok?'' I asked before I turned around to see the runner. ''Gomen, Shindou-senpai.'' Aoi said and I helped her to get up. ''It's nothing. Are you hurt?'' I worriedly asked. _Should I… No I don't need to say that to her now… _''I-I'm fine. Ouch!'' She replied and tried to walk but she failed. ''My knee!'' She said and I took her on my arms. ''Shi-Shindou-senpai…?'' She asked looking pretty confused. ''You can't walk so I'm gonna carry you.'' I smiled to her and she blushed. I carried her, her bag and my bag as well. Everything together was pretty heavy. ''Um… Shindou-senpai? My house is the other way.'' She said as I moved to my house's direction. ''Well, you could stay over at my house. We are almost there. See?'' I needed to point with my head so Aoi could understand which my house is. ''Oh, hehehe... I didn't know that. Actually I need to talk to you about some things…'' Aoi sweat dropped and smiled. I smiled back and she opened the gates.

**Normal P.O.V.**

**-A little later-**

Shindou and Aoi was sitting on sofa in Shindou's piano room. ''Shindou-senpai, you have really fancy house. There is so many old and modern things at the same time…'' Aoi said and gave another look around the room. Room as room with piano in it. But it had that special aura what old things have. That made Aoi feel unsafe but exited at the same time. ''Does it hurt? I can get some pain killers of you need to.'' Shindou said with a worried look in his eyes. ''Yes, pain killers would be nice.'' Aoi said with a painful smile on her face. _Oh my! The song! How am I gonna be able to make it in this state? I can't walk, not gonna think about going to school tomorrow. How am I gonna get home? Shindou-senpai sure is kind but I can't stay over at boy's house. It's just not right! I hope that my hamster Pikachu is ok without me… _She thought while Shindou was in the kitchen searching for the pain killers. When he came back Aoi was looking at the clock in her phone. ''Here you go, Aoi!'' Shindou said handing Aoi a glass of water and some pain killers. ''Thank you, Shindou-senpai.'' Aoi thanked and smiled in a relief when the pain was gone from her leg. ''Feeling better?'' Shindou asked and looked directly in Aoi's eyes. His face was a little bit pink but he didn't notice. He just stared, not giving a sign about his emotions in that moment. By seconds going, Aoi's and Shindou's faces got redder and redder. Then Aoi shyly looked away. ''Shindou-senpai…'' Aoi whispered.

''What are you thinking about?'' Shindou asked looking at her with his full interest. ''Nothing much, just about my song what I need to perform next week. I need to compose a song for my exam…''

''Then, how about, I help you?''

''Thank you! Actually that was the reason I was trying to catch you up. Heh, gomen, about that…''

''No need to be sorry! Ok, let me help you to get to the piano. You can stand, right?'' Shindou said while helping her stand up.

''Yep, I can stand but I am not sure that I could walk. Let me see…''Aoi tried to walk but failed once again. Shindou easily caught her and helped her to get her balance back.

''Let's go then.'' Shindou said putting his hand around her waist and starting to slowly walk towards piano. Aoi jumped on her other leg. It wasn't easy for her but they made it and Aoi sat down on the long chair. Shindou took some sheets and a pencil. ''So…um… What are we gonna do?'' Aoi asked and gave a big smile to Shindou who sweat dropped and smiled back. ''We are gonna write a song for your exam.''

''Oh, then I'm gonna need to learn how to play the piano, because I don't know how…'' Aoi gave another smile and Shindou just wrote something on his sheets.

**Aoi P.O.V.**

I wanted to put my hand on the chair but instead I putted on Shindou's hand. We both were blushing like crazy. I kinda enjoyed it. _His arm was so warm…Aww, he looks so cute when he blushes. Wait…! What?! Looks like someone is falling for this guy… _

I looked at the sheet where Shindou was writing the lyrics. ''Wow, these lyrics are good but will they fit with the melody?'' I asked still looking at his fine handwriting.

''They will.''

''Arigatou, Shindou-senpai. I didn't expect this much help from you.'' I shyly said and look into Shindou-senpai's eyes. I was looking in his, he was looking in mine. I felt myself leaning closer to him and his eyes getting closer to mine. I could feel his breath on my face.

**Shindou P.O.V.**

_Wow, wow, wow! It feels so right… and wrong at the same time…_Our lips crashed against each others. I closed my eyes enjoying the sudden kiss. Aoi's lips were soft and shy but she was answering the kiss. We broke for air.

Then I saw the clock. It was 11.15p.m. ''I think it's getting late…'' I pointed to the wall behind her where the clock was. ''Oh my! I better should get home!'' Aoi tried to stand but she couldn't do even that. ''You can stay over. My parents won't say anything and if your parents aren't against it…'' I talked pretty fast but Aoi got all what I said. '' Ok. I can't walk and depending on you all the way wouldn't be the best resolution how to get home. So… looks like I am staying over for tonight.''

''Yay!'' I answered and helped her to get to the room.

.

''Arigatou, Shindou-senpai. You really are the best.'' She said and I smiled back. Aoi was in the bed and I was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

''Shindou-senpai, I got something to say to you. How shall I put this…? Um… I… I just wanted to say that I really… Like you and you are the best person I have been ever known...''

''Aoi…S-Sorano, I really like you too. Will you be my girlfriend?'' I shyly looked at her while asking the question.

''Yes. Yes I will!'' Aoi answered and closed her eyes. ''Good night, Takuto-san.''

''Good night to you too, Sorano-chan. I love you.'' I gave her a kiss on her forehead and closed the door after myself.

* * *

**_REWIEWS? :')_**


End file.
